


Summer Vacation

by emmaseaver



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaseaver/pseuds/emmaseaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小皮和李四的暑假汉普顿七日游</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

作为一个身价几十亿的富豪，罗根·皮尔斯本不会到这种地方来，虽然他闲暇时会在布鲁克林区的某个破旧篮球场，跟一群黑哥们打打街头篮球，但不代表他喜欢所有的老旧社区。

今天之所以到这么一个社区小医院来，是因为他在路上看到了一个熟悉的人。那位在自己遭到各种亲朋好友背叛的时候，从天而降驱赶魔鬼，屡次救命的西装男，忽然出现在街道的拐角处，皮尔斯觉得自己脑海深处的某根神经被狠狠的拨动了。他并不知道自己是否看错了，那只是一个背影，也许只是一个同样身高六英尺两英寸的白人男子，恰巧穿了一身相似款式的西装，还拥有同样颜色的灰白头发。

虽然是小概率事件，但皮尔斯的好奇心让他无法停下跟踪的脚步，却又不敢距离太近，索性他用上了车子里常备的望远镜，一直盯着那个高高的身影走进街角的医院大门，才撒丫子追过去。

狭小的医院走廊里坐满了因为季节性感冒而前来就诊的人们，有很大一部分还是无家可归的流浪汉，他们并不是真的生病了，只是想在屋子里躲避一下外面的日头。这一天病人出奇的多，仿佛整个附近街区的人都生病了似的，更奇怪的是，他们大多症状类似，全都像是被同一场瘟疫打击过似的，排队候诊的时候，在座位上东倒西歪，不是捂着脑袋和眼睛，就是不停的咳嗽呻吟。

皮尔斯像个外星人一样闯进来，没有人注意到他，但他光鲜的衣着还是震惊了坐在门口的几个流浪汉，忍不住想伸手去摸他的皮鞋和裤子，他毫不在意被几只脏兮兮的手触摸，而是急切的环顾四周，想要在乌烟瘴气的走廊里找到刚才那个熟悉的身影。

“嘿，伙计，要找人吗？我每天都在这附近转悠，什么人都认识！”摸到他衣服的流浪汉打着招呼，看上去狡猾而又热心，“而且我的好奇心非常小，绝对不会去追问你的私事。”

皮尔斯在这家小医院转了一圈，都没有看到西装男，最后只好回到门口，蹲下去问那个主动提供帮助的流浪汉。这个时候，流浪汉反而矜持起来，于是他只好塞过去一张钞票。

“慷慨的人永远有好运气！幸运的是你问的是我，别人是不知道这人的秘密的！”

“我不想听这种没用的话。”

“好吧好吧，你想找那个大个子对吗？很简单，他在药房，十分钟之前他进来的，再过五分钟他就会出来，你就在门口等他吧。”

皮尔斯觉得不可思议：“难道他经常来这里？”

流浪汉挠挠头发：“自从地铁毒气案之后没多久，就隔三差五的来一次。”

皮尔斯觉得自己的心有点跳的有点过快：“来干什么？”

流浪汉龇牙：“当然是拿药，哦不，他或许是用偷的，我从来没见他在这里的导诊台拿号排队，就这么直接走进走廊尽头的药房，十几分钟之后出来，手里拎着一个纸包，那里面总不会是啤酒。”

皮尔斯觉得自己有点糊涂了，西装男虽然是受雇于有钱的小眼镜，总不至于连药都买不起，或许他只是和这里的药房负责人很熟悉，也或许是他来用钱做黑市交易，买那些需要处方才能拿到的禁药？

在他思考的当口，流浪汉又扯了扯他的袖子：“他出来了！那不就是你说的人吗？”

果然，在走廊尽头的药房门口，那位曾经屡次拯救他性命的高个子西装男出现了。他穿着平时那身衣服，连白衬衣都没有变化，领子仍旧散着，扣子开到第三粒，只是他头上的灰白色头发有些凌乱，白色的发丝似乎更多了点。

皮尔斯站起来，迎着他走过去，他也在同时走过来，皮尔斯做好了准备，要用一贯慵懒而风骚的强调说“我们又见面了”或者“命运真神奇”的时候，这位纽约的传奇人物却昂首阔步，从他身边走了过去，那双蓝色的瞳孔中明明有他的影子，但却转瞬闪过，不留一点痕迹。

“John！你还记得我吗？”皮尔斯愣了两秒钟才拔腿追上去，这是他完全想不到的一种重遇方式，西装男居然完全不记得我了，我是这么容易被忘记的人吗？他摸着自己的脸，显然答案绝不能是这样。

被叫到名字的人站住了，但并没有回头，他只是思考了一下，或者也许是在搜索记忆，然后很快的说出了皮尔斯的名字。“你是那个想要用GPS追踪我们的年轻富豪。”说话的时候他还是没有回头。

“我就知道你还记得我！”皮尔斯走上前，想要拍拍他的肩膀，他却已经先一步跨出，向门口走去。

皮尔斯当然锲而不舍的追上。“等等，我说，那块手表里的芯片，确实是我不对，但是我并没有恶意……”

Reese头也不回的打断：“你只是好奇心太旺盛。”他走到了门口，外面走进一个抱着婴儿的女人，婴儿在不停的哭，Reese灵巧的侧身避让，却毫无征兆的撞上了不知道是谁放在门口的一辆轮椅，他踉跄了两下，用手扶住门框，也因为这样，他一直拿在手里的纸包掉在了地上。

皮尔斯追了上来，看到这一幕，刚才就觉得有什么地方不对劲，现在终于明白了。Reese正弯下腰，用手在地上摸索，那个从他手上被撞掉的纸包，就在面前几步远的地方，他却没有看见。

或者更确切的说，他根本看不见。

“哦，天啊，你的眼睛……”皮尔斯捡起了那个纸包，轻轻递过去，他把手在Reese面前晃了晃，似乎没有引起什么反应。

Reese接过纸包，说了声谢谢，就像是什么都没发生过一样走出了医院大门。

皮尔斯紧追不舍，他不可能就让一个失明且完全没有带任何盲人工具的人就这样走上车水马龙的大街。

“等等，别走这么快！你看不见，这样很危险！”

“我习惯了，看不见也能听见声音，刚才只是婴儿的哭声太响，影响了我的判断。”

“哦，得了，大街上噪音那么多，你不可能什么都靠听！”

“如果你是想跟着我企图发现我们的秘密，那就省省吧，我不可能带你去找我的老板。”

“为什么？你总不会一辈子不跟他联系。”

“我辞职了。”


	2. Chapter 2

皮尔斯跟着Reese直到他的家里，途中Reese虽然也试图把他轰走，他却百折不挠的始终保持着一步的距离，并声称并不害怕被CIA的格斗技巧摔打，事实上是他就拿准了Reese绝对不会跟无冤无仇的人动手。

“就算你跟着我，也不会找到我老板的。”皮尔斯追着Reese过马路，感觉他似乎又不像是瞎了，因为他像是完全能拿捏准路上车流呼啸的缝隙，在斑马线上快步如飞的前进。

“你怎么知道我的目的是找你的老板？”

“不然还能是什么？你好奇心太重，不弄清楚我们究竟是什么人，不会善罢甘休的。”

“我很清楚你们是什么人，我只是觉得你们很——有趣。”

“谢谢，但我觉得你并不怎么有趣。”

Reese毫不留情的迈开长腿想把他甩开，他却快步追赶，紧追不舍，还想要将突如其来的单车和行人隔离开，以免他们撞到失明的大个子，对此Reese的反应是不理不睬。

“嘿，你就住这儿？”他们走进一幢普通的公寓楼，这里的租金显然不会很高，楼房至少有几十年的历史，外墙虽然看起来还算结实，但楼道内的墙皮处处四分五裂，潮湿的霉苔布满天花板的各个角落。

“我不在一个地方住很长时间，过几天就搬走。”Reese一口气上了两层，走过两扇屋门，才在最靠里的一个房门口停下。

经过前面两个房间的时候，皮尔斯听见里面噪音不断，屋里有人大声放着流行歌曲，还有嚎叫嘶吼和呻吟声，令人有点浮想联翩。

“说真的，你下一次要找个好点的地方住。”推开屋门，房间里的状况比楼道里好不了多少，墙壁根本已经没有壁纸，天花板上的霉点已经连成一片，像是张牙舞爪的妖怪趴在头顶似的，古怪而压抑。

屋里的陈设也十分简单，只有一张床和一个床头桌，两把破椅子，一个放东西的柜子，不像普通单身汉，这是唯一能看得出Reese出身军旅的地方，即便简陋，他仍旧会让自己的住处保持整齐。

“这样的地方不容易引人注目。”Reese仿佛懒得和他说话，甚至都没有起码的待客之道，倒杯水或者咖啡什么的，皮尔斯觉得让盲人招待自己也不怎么舒服。只是当他走过去表示想帮忙的时候，Reese已经摸索着给自己倒了杯水，动作想当熟练，然后旁若无人的坐到床上，展开刚从医院拿来的纸包，掏出药瓶，往手心里倒药片。

皮尔斯尽量动作轻盈的将头凑过去，想要看那些药瓶上的标签，不想被Reese伸手挡开了，精准的好像是能看见一样。

“不用看，这只是普通的止痛药和抗生素，没什么秘密。”

“我真要怀疑你是不是能看见，却故意耍我玩呢。”

“眼睛瞎了之后听觉会变得异常灵敏，还有你身上的香水味道太奇怪了，闻过一次就忘不掉，所以你有一点凑近我都能感知。”

看着Reese就着水喝掉一大把药片，皮尔斯仍旧不肯放弃。“我能问问是怎么一回事吗？你的眼睛？”

“一般情况下，打听别人的悲伤往事是很不礼貌的。”

“看你的样子，似乎也没怎么觉得悲伤嘛。”

“医生说我的泪腺被毁坏，从今以后应该都不会流眼泪了。”

“抱歉……”

一阵沉默，两人都没有说话，皮尔斯不知道该说点什么，往常这种情况下，他都是那个打破沉默的那个，可今天，他说不出来，但也不想就这么离开。

“如果你还是不肯走的话，那么我只能请你出去了。”Reese伸手指了指门口，可是显然他并没有起身动手的打算，皮尔斯估量了一下失明的前特工和自己的武力值差距，最终还是决定不诉诸武力。

“我今天可以出去，但是我明天还是会来的，你说的对，我的好奇心太重，一旦引起我的兴趣，我是不会放弃的，对人对事都是一样。”

他站起来，做出彬彬有礼的样子，却用目光把整个屋子再次打量一圈，最后掏出一只手机，床头的破烂小桌上。“这部手机里只有一个号码，你只需要按1号键，就能拨通我的电话。”

“你不是每隔几天就更换号码吗？”

“是的，为了防止商业间谍窃听，不过那只是掩人耳目的小花招，我当然需要一个固定的私人号码，因此我为它做了特殊加密，所以不论你什么时候打过来，都能找到我。”

“我想我不会用得着的。”

“如果用不着，为什么要问那么详细呢？”皮尔斯满脸得意的笑着，晃出了屋子。

Reese根本懒得去猜想这话背后是什么意思，他听见关门声，并确定皮尔斯身上的那股香水味彻底消失之后，才躺倒床上，拿出一瓶眼药水，摸着眼皮往里面滴。

药水冰凉，有一定的刺激感，这让他闭紧双眼，紧紧捂住额头，过了好一会儿才缓过劲来。他的整个脸上流淌着药水，像是在哭泣，他想，幸亏皮尔斯被轰走了，不然那个好奇宝宝富翁会觉得自己一定是在哭。

皮尔斯把自己的新跑车停在这家破旧公寓的楼下，用他自己改装的平板电脑上网查询刚才从Reese的药瓶上看到的药名，虽然那几个单词很长且生僻，但他拥有几乎过目不忘的记忆力，只需要匆匆一瞥就能把药品名称记牢。

事实证明Reese没有说谎，那确实只是一些平常的药物，虽然是处方药，但并没有什么特别之处，皮尔斯不知道这条线索算不算真正的线索，但他觉得失明的前特工看上去有点失魂落魄，这简直太不正常。

在他浏览得眼花缭乱打算关掉网页休息一下的时候，目光扫过某个药品名称的词条末尾，他看到了一行小字，意思是此种药瓶有时候也会用来治疗沙林中毒。

于是他想起刚才流浪汉的那句话：“自从地铁毒气案之后，大个子就经常到医院拿药。”

*********我是闪回的分割线****************

他在地铁的隧道里踉跄前行，由于火灾引起的烟雾弥漫了整个狭窄的通道，能见度很差，他来不及找任何防毒面具，只用一张浇湿的手绢捂着口鼻，来阻挡呛人的烟气。

机器吐出了一个号码，这案子本来简单的很，没有什么扑朔迷离之处，但是令他和老板措手不及的是，这个号码将计划好的谋杀方式忽然改变，他本来只是跟踪号码，想在这个疯子下手杀人之前出手阻止，却忽然发现目标怀揣着自己制作的毒剂掉头闯入了地铁。

在追踪凶手的时候，他的耳机里传来老板惊慌的喊声，虽然很快Finch就切断了通话频道，但他仍旧听到了那个名字。

“Grace！”老板喊的就是这个名字，由于他身上安装的摄像头，Finch可以坐在图书馆里看到现场的一切，显然他是在画面里看到了她，这也不奇怪，这里正是距离Grace家最近的一条地铁线路。

这个时候的Finch必然已经离开了座位，可能连外衣都来不及穿就往外跑。他只好重新拨通了电话，告诉老板不要惊慌，自己已经锁定了凶犯，不会让他将毒剂用在目标受害者，或者任何一个无辜者的身上。

Finch没有说话，他不知道自己的保证是不是起了作用，反正照现在的情形，即便Finch赶到了地铁入口，那里应该也已经被警察封锁，不会有人能闯进来。

凶手为了逃避追踪放了把不怎么致命的火，将地铁内部做成了一个超长烟囱，人们惊慌逃窜，给他的追踪带来了不小的困难。最终他靠着安装在凶手身上的定位器找到了这个疯子，搏斗中，那家伙困兽一般挣扎着将身上携带的毒剂瓶子狠狠扔了出去。

那是一小瓶沙林毒气，其液态形式0.2g的剂量就能置人于死地，在烟囱一样的地铁隧道里能够随着风飘散到很远。

他只好匆忙的捆住了凶手，然后大喊着快朝和风向相反的地方跑，于是人群又超另一个方向涌来，险些把他撞倒，很多人甚至从凶手的身上践踏过去。

耳机里响着老板的声音：“John，你没事吧？你看见Grace了没有？地铁外面疏散的人群里没有她，没有她！”

“是的，我看见了。”他这样回答着，Grace就在离他不远的地方，因为被狂乱的人群挤下了站台，此刻已经昏迷不醒。

他跳下站台，把神志不清的女人抱起来，朝着出口狂奔，同时他好像闻到了一丝毒气特有的那种水果香味。

***************闪回完*******************

皮尔斯在外面敲门，声音限定坚定而有着一种固定的节奏，Reese在床上躺着，根本懒得动弹去给那个讨厌鬼开门。他刚刚从恶梦里醒过来，好像一条腿还在那个充满了烟雾和毒气的隧道中拌着拔不出来，敲门声好像能引起屋子里家具的共鸣似的，让他头疼不已。

可是皮尔斯似乎是打算敲到他开门为止，他翻了个身，从床头桌上摸到了两片止痛药，一口吞了下去，又整整睡了五个小时，才觉得心情好了一点。

皮尔斯当然不会在五个小时内不停的敲门，Reese恢复了意识之后，立刻闻到了年轻富豪身上的特殊味道，于是他问道：“你是怎么进来的？”

“首先，对于我的救命之恩你不必表示感谢，”皮尔斯揉着因为撞门而肿痛的肩膀，“因为你救过我好几次，咳咳。”

“你救了我？”

“确切的说，是我看到一只流浪猫从窗户跳进你的屋子，我怕它把你当做一具尸体吃掉，所以就……门锁我会很快替你换好的。”

“猫呢？”

“不见了……”

Reese翻身下床，利落的让皮尔斯觉得自己才是刚睡醒的那个，想要去搀扶尚且在晃荡的大个子，却被一把打了回来。

“皮尔斯先生，我已经辞职不干了，在我这里你找不到任何有趣的人和事情。”

“正好相反，我觉得你本身就是个很有趣的存在，”皮尔斯狡猾的笑着，靠的更近了一些，“比如说你受雇于那么有钱的老板，即使辞职也不会穷的只能住这种破公寓，因此只有一种可能，那就是你在躲避危险。”

“既然你那么清楚，就该躲远一点。”

“你忘了我是个喜欢和风险打交道的人？一成不变的生活多么乏味，如果每天都能像你一样活得惊险刺激，那一定很有趣！”

Reese转过身，用苍白的脸和并不能识别出他的眼睛看着他，想了片刻，一把揪住他的昂贵衬衣领子：“你想过刺激的生活？很好，我现在就满足你。”

他拽着皮尔斯下了楼，来到马路上，这条路上没有什么行人，路边停着几辆破旧汽车。

“嘿，你这是要干什么？”皮尔斯有点惊慌又有点兴奋的问。

“给我找一辆摩托车。”

“什么？”

“用你的眼睛，在这四周找找，有没有摩托车？”

皮尔斯莫名其妙的放眼望去，只见不远处的墙根下，确实倚着一辆脏兮兮的摩托车。

他引导着Reese走过去，把他的手放在摩托的油箱上。

“这车可以骑。”Reese摸了摸车头车把，利落的打开了引擎箱，将导线拽出来，甚至不用看那些塑料线的颜色，就发动了这辆老摩托。

“貌似还有不少燃料呢。”他说着跨上了摩托的车座。

皮尔斯有点手足无措的看着他：“你要干什么，骑车上街吗？”

“是的，皮尔斯先生，我正是要带你体验一下什么是惊险刺激的生活。请上来！”他歪了下头，示意皮尔斯跨上后座。

皮尔斯不知道自己是用哪条腿上的摩托，总之他说出了一个心愿，而这位神奇的前特工表示要替他完成的时候，他是不好意思拒绝的。

“我们不戴头盔吗？”坐上车后座之后，他先是为了能抱住Reese的腰而感到新鲜有趣，但很快又觉得心惊胆战起来。

“头盔？那就不刺激了！”

“可是你看不见路！”

“当然是你来替我看路。”

皮尔斯想要反悔，想大声喊我不坐了快放我下去，但为时已晚，Reese已经发动了摩托车，车子像是脱缰野马般窜了出去。


	3. Chapter 3

皮尔斯在摩托车刚启动的一瞬间吓得双目紧闭，不知道是该紧紧抱住Reese的腰还是抱住自己的头，紧接着他听见Reese的喊声：“睁开眼睛，替我看路！”这才恢复了一点点理智，试着把眼睛睁开。  
从刚才还置身一条相对僻静的社区街道，现在他们已经窜上了一条宽阔的马路，第一个转弯是Reese凭着记忆来实现的，皮尔斯还在纳闷为什么自己还没发出指令，大个子就已经转弯，迎面便呼啸而来一辆运货的卡车。  
“当心！”他吓得不知道该说什么，摩托像是马上就要撞上卡车似的，于是他只剩下惊呼，但一秒钟以后，他已经跟着摩托车从卡车侧面划过，脸从轮胎边缘擦过，汗毛仿佛都被剃掉了。  
“下一次要报告前面来车的准确位置和大小，我的天才！”Reese的声音如同他在平地上一般沉稳，仿佛这种刺激的运动根本就是家常便饭一样。  
皮尔斯的感官稍稍适应了这种刺激之后，渐渐有些回过神来，听到“天才”二字的他，如同所有其他天才一样，感觉到要维护这个头衔的尊严，于是骄傲代替了恐惧，使他骤然斗志昂扬起来。  
“左前方一辆轿车，十码！……一个单车男，右前方！……两个女孩正在过马路！……”  
“女孩漂亮吗？”  
“谁有工夫注意这个！当心！又是卡车！……我的鼻子——！”  
“别担心，我有分寸，脸上少了东西我赔给你。”  
“红灯——！”  
在皮尔斯惊慌失措的大叫中，Reese把摩托停了下来，由于刹车过于猛烈，在地上留下了一大串刹车痕，皮尔斯觉得自己整个身体都贴在Reese后背上了，下巴抵着他的脖子，但是这个瞬间他来不及觉得这姿势暧昧，就已经迫不及待的跳下了车子。  
“我还以为你不会停下来……”他摸着额头，发现自己已经浑身被汗水湿透，不过五分钟的狂飙，却像是奔波了一天似的，令人筋疲力尽。  
Reese也从摩托上下来，将车子推到路边停下，除了他的头发被风吹得有些凌乱之外，他的脸上没有任何异样的表情，仿佛刚才在车流中穿梭玩命的根本是另外一个人。  
“我还以为你会喜欢呢。”他轻描淡写的说着，同时伸手扶住了墙，现在他仍旧需要靠摸来确定自己的位置。“寻求刺激是亿万富翁们的共同爱好，而你尤其喜欢刺激。”  
皮尔斯扶着膝盖喘了好半天的气，也来不及擦汗，现在他才觉得两眼发黑，膝盖发软，心脏跳得像是一首金属摇滚。“我，我说的是风险可控的那种刺激！你这样简直是在玩命，至少，至少也应该戴上头盔！”  
“如果你真的想探究我的工作，那么我只能告诉你，这和我的工作风险性比起来，算是比较小的，要是你觉得受不了，那就趁早走开。”  
“好吧，好吧，我说实话！”看着大个子一步步走远，皮尔斯终于还是忍不住追上来，“我想帮你。”  
“为什么？你怎么知道我需要别人帮助？”  
“你的眼睛看不见，又辞职了，一个人住，按你刚才的说法，有仇人在找你，难道这样还不需要帮助吗？”  
“等我需要的时候会找你的，你给了我电话。对了，请你帮我把摩托车送回原处，谢谢。”  
皮尔斯知道自己再纠缠下去也没有用，只得站住，看着Reese的身影慢慢挪出视线。  
接下来的几天里，他没再跑到那个破公寓楼下蹲守，他明白这一招应该是不管用的，但好奇心和好胜心又让他无法放弃，搞得他魂不守舍，心事重重，合作伙伴们纷纷议论他是否又陷入了什么新的恋情。  
一个星期之后，他终于接到了Reese电话，当时他正在跟两位漂亮的模特吃饭，并且教她们如何在手机上安装跟踪软件，调查男友的秘密，看到自己的私人号码打过来，不由得一阵激动。  
“皮尔斯先生，你现在有空吗？”那边Reese的声音听不出有什么异样，还是那么低沉轻柔。  
“是的，有空，为你，相当的，有空。”他一连串说了好几个暧昧的单词，两个模特瞧着他吃吃笑，一口咬定打来电话的是个大美人，被他垂涎已久。  
皮尔斯懒得解释，道了个歉就起身离开，电话里Reese叫他到一个公园见面，有事情他帮忙，他没问究竟是什么事情，就一溜烟赶到了指定地点。  
见到Reese他觉得有点傻眼，大个子正坐在公园的长椅上，怀里搂着个小男孩。男孩的眼睛红红的，显然是刚哭过，双手抱着一只毛绒玩具熊，低着头一句话也不说。  
“可别告诉我这是你的儿子。”皮尔斯指着男孩，讪笑着，他不明白这里有什么事情自己可以帮得上忙。  
“如果是的话那么我高兴还来不及。”大个子拍拍男孩的肩膀，把他从长椅上抱到地上。“这孩子刚才被几个小混混欺负，说是他的哥哥跟这些坏人有过节，于是他们就把他绑了来，我恰好路过……”  
“等等，你一个人打跑了一帮人？”皮尔斯这才注意到Reese衣服上有不少尘土，被欺负的男孩脸上也有伤痕。  
“这些人挺幸运，他们的膝盖还好好的。”Reese不无惋惜的说，并裹了裹自己的廉价外套。“我的眼睛不太方便，所以想请你帮忙送这孩子回家。”  
皮尔斯嘴张开合不拢了。“你叫我来就是这事？”  
“是的，你没空吗？”  
“我有空，相当有空，可我还以为是你需要帮助。”  
“确实是我需要帮助，你知道，如果不是我的眼睛……我完全可以自己把男孩送回家。”  
皮尔斯简直想要揪着自己的头发大喊三声“傻瓜”，他毫不介意Reese把自己呼来喝去，但却不能接受空欢喜一场，虽然他也不明白为什么自己要把这种误会定义成空欢喜。  
Reese站了起来，拉住男孩的手：“如果你确实不高兴，那还是我来做这事吧，虽然会麻烦一点。”  
他领着男孩走了几步，皮尔斯追上去截住了他们，灰心丧气的承认自己可以帮这个忙，并且还在公园门口给男孩买了一大坨棉花糖。  
把男孩顺利送回家，开车回来的路上，皮尔斯忽然觉得不对劲，他想起一周前摩托飙车那一次，Reese也是一个人摸着墙回家的，他们拐了不知道多少个弯，几乎离开他的破公寓楼好几个街区，但那大个子仍旧胸有成竹的一步一步走了回去，没有半点对道路的生疏。对于这种随机产生的路线尚且能辨认自如，为什么男孩的家地址并不偏僻难找，他还是要把自己叫过来去送呢？  
皮尔斯开车飞驰回那个公园，却已经不见了Reese踪影，但他盘算着时间，认定大个子就算离开，也不可能走的太远。他确认了回那栋老旧公寓的方向，并开车沿途寻觅下去，终于在拐过了两个弯之后看到了要找的人。  
Reese裹紧了身上的褪色旧外套，扶着墙慢慢走着，现在正是夏天，不知道他为什么表现出很冷的样子。皮尔斯越发觉得有问题，停下车子，走上前去，并且吸取了上次的教训，提前喊着John的名字，提示着自己正在靠近。  
听见皮尔斯的声音，Reese也没回头，现在他也不必回头，因为什么也看不见。他只是愣了一下，继续往前走。  
“John，是我，等等！”皮尔斯觉得大个子的脚步在渐渐放缓，虽然他本来走的就很慢，但是这种变化还是显得很突然。  
“你一定受伤了！这就是为什么你不能送男孩回家的原因，你走不动，支撑不了那么远！”  
“至少我可以走回自己家。”Reese并没有反驳，他并没有要掩饰自己的虚弱，相反的，现在的他身体颤抖的很明显，仿佛只有用手扶着墙才不至于摔倒。  
皮尔斯用手扶住了他的后背，并抓住了他的胳膊，还做好准备被这个警惕的前特工用各种擒拿技巧掀翻在地，然而什么都没有发生，他只能感觉到手中的身体在抖动，甚至还能察觉到这具身体内部的巨大疼痛——像是有什么东西在碎裂、崩塌。  
“看，你没推开我，John，你是信任我的，你心里知道我是值得信任的……”他还想要继续说下去，大个子却忽然软了下来，直接栽倒在他怀里。  
“哦，天啊！”皮尔斯承受不住这种分量，两个人一起摔倒，但是他死死抱着Reese的身体，妄图将他尽量平稳的放在地上。忽然他觉得右手湿乎乎的，抽出来瞧了一眼，发现手掌上沾染了一大片血。


	4. Chapter 4

************开头就闪回*****************

Reese抱着Grace在地铁隧道里狂奔，在他的记忆里人群才刚刚经过，不知道为什么已经拉开了那么大的距离，那些人尖叫着推搡着，越来越远，他使尽了全身的力气也追不上。

烟雾中他大声喊Grace的名字，但是她完全没有反应，她头上伤口中的血顺着头发流进了他的衣袖里，湿乎乎的一大片，他估计着这样的出血量，绝对不可能是包扎一下就能恢复的。

在意识到自己中毒之前，他先用沾湿的手绢捂在Grace的脸上，以免她的自主呼吸吸入烟雾或毒气，努力逃离出空气中的水果味之后，他才意识到身上有一部分似乎正在渐渐瘫痪。

“Finch，你在哪儿？”他大声喊老板的名字，想要在冲出地铁的第一时间把Grace送到安全的地方。

耳机里没有回应，确切的说，是他在抱着Grace爬楼梯摔倒过一次之后，耳机就掉到不知道什么地方去了。他看见头顶那一点点光亮，想要扯开嗓子叫嚷，但是却发不出声音。

有两个戴了防毒面具身穿橙色隔热服的消防员从那点亮光中出现，向他伸出手，他把Grace用力递过去，就再也没有力量再迈出一步，觉得身体变得无比沉重，开始向下坠落。

这种感觉他体验过很多次，医学上叫做濒死状态，很多有过类似体验的人都会说临死时觉得轻飘飘的，没有痛苦，仿佛沉浸在云里雾里，但他知道不是这样，至少他自己的感觉不是。或许一旦进入濒死状态，疼痛就会消失，但他分明每次都感觉到，自己正在沉入黑暗，身体下面并不是天国的阶梯，而是地狱的深渊。

再次醒来的时候时间大概只过了五六分钟，Reese是被自己的剧烈咳嗽惊醒的，他发现自己躺在担架上，和很多伤员一起停放在地铁口，救护车呼啸着来了又走，由于伤员数量太多，一时半刻还不能上车。

现在那种濒死感觉消失了，取而代之的是各种疼痛、窒息和天旋地转。刚才救走Grace的两名消防员走过来拍拍他的肩膀说：“嘿伙计，你终于醒啦，刚才差一点你就跌回去了，是我们把你拉住的，真是一场虚惊！”

他想问Grace在哪儿，却根本说不出话，只能不停的咳嗽，血腥味在口腔里横冲直撞，罩在口鼻上的氧气面罩上溅了一层血雾。沙林毒气引起的呼吸道损伤能够直接导致粘膜出血，不用看也知道，自己现在的样子想必要多可怕有多可怕。

消防员安抚的拍了拍他就走开了。他使劲挣扎着想坐起来，一扭头，在慌乱的人群中看见了Finch。小个子老板扶着一副担架，正在帮忙往救护车上送，担架上的人看不清面容，但有一头鲜明的红头发。

是Grace，这么说她得救了。Reese这么想着，又躺了回去，现在他完全没有力气挪动身体了，两个急救员开始处理这一边的伤员，护士们把他的担架抬起来，向着刚到的救护车走去。

Finch仍旧在人群中寻找，喊着他的名字，他向老板伸出手，却只能动动手指，他其实有点庆幸自己已经不能说话，否则等Finch来到面前，他会不知道该说“Grace需要你”还是“我需要你”。在闭上眼睛之前，他不知道这是自己最后一次看见Finch的脸。

*****************本段闪回完************************

皮尔斯把一杯水递给Reese，并盯着他把一堆药片吞下去，然后就瞧着他那光溜溜的后背发愣。

“抱歉，没有经过同意就脱了你的衣服——上衣！”他心虚的强调着，“因为，咳咳，我觉得你是信任我的。”

Reese正在用一块纱布覆盖自己后腰的伤口，由于位置比较偏，他只能使用一只手，但即使看不见，也显得相当熟练。那条伤口看上去足有几英寸长，并且很深，因为时间长了，外面的皮肉有点坏死，泛着灰白色。“用不着道歉，你毕竟把我从大街上弄回了家，我就不问你是怎么做到的了，谢谢。”

他认真而细致的把纱布贴上，然后像是系腰带一样，用绷带将它缠住，皮尔斯小心翼翼的帮了两下忙，又缩回了手。

“这伤口是怎么弄的，好像很久的样子？”

“上个月的事了，因为毒气的关系，愈合很慢，而且我这个人又比较的，好动。”

“是的，从你身上的伤痕就能看出来……”

皮尔斯刚才帮忙的时候之所以把手收回来，是觉得自己忍不住要去抚摸前特工身上的那些伤痕了，他有点后悔刚才把大个子搀回来的时候怎么就没想到先摸一摸呢，如果现在下手一定会被揍的，唉。

不过刚才他确实摸到Reese的手啦，就在他不确定这个超级英雄一般的硬汉倒下之后能不能再醒来的时候，他紧紧握着那双大手，感觉到手上有很多细小的伤口，那必定是失明之后用来探路搞出来的。他一边喊Reese的名字一边哆嗦着掏手机，盘算着要打给自己的私人医生还是叫辆救护车，这个时候他捏着Reese的手，好像是想从一个昏迷的人那里吸取力量。

“谢谢你帮了我，你可以走了。”

Reese已经开始穿衣服，不是从前的白衬衣，而是一件半旧的普通T恤，皮尔斯刚才在乱翻衣柜的时候已经发现了，大个子似乎是想要抛弃之前的生活，因为衣柜里一件白衬衣都没有。

“你不能就这么轰我走啊，”他抗议道，并且本能的做出防御的姿态，“至少请我吃个饭，才能算是表示感谢。”

“我这里只有罐头。”

“可以去城里，我有好多高级餐厅的贵宾卡……”

“我想睡觉。”

“那就明天再请！”

“明天我会搬家的。”

“得了，John，你为什么这么抗拒我，或者说，害怕和我相处？”皮尔斯凑过去，现在他忽然有点生气了，“你还会有害怕的事情吗？”

“我们之间没有关系。”

“当然有！你救了我，为什么是我？你是怎么知道我有危险的？为什么你肯飞越半个地球来保护我？当你救我的时候，我们之间就有关系了，我信任你，我想你也信任我，不然你不会打电话叫我来帮忙。”

“我不需要和你有关系，我不需要和任何人有关系。”

Reese一脸阴沉的把皮尔斯推出门外，这一次他显得毫不留情，手劲大得很，皮尔斯的鼻子险些与门框发生一次法式吻别，衣摆还被卡在门缝里。

他只好砸门，但门内再也没有了动静，他扯了几次才把衣襟扯断，但他实在不甘心就这么被拒之门外，于是过了十几分钟之后，他重新清理了下嗓子，拨通了自己留在Reese家的那部手机。

电话依旧没人接，他就改发短信，信息很简单：你不需要我的帮忙，但我需要你的，请你再帮我一次！

果然，这条消息发出去不久，Reese打开了门。


End file.
